Stranz Van Waldenberg
Stranz Van Waldenberg was Fairchild Van Waldenberg's husband/twin brother and one of the two main antagonists (the other being Fairchild) from Blades of Glory. He is portrayed by Will Arnett, who happens to be actress/comedian Amy Poehler's ex-husband and also portrayed the Ghostwriter in Danny Phantom including Vernon Fenwick from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''reboot series and will soon portray Slade in the upcoming film ''Teen Titans Go! To The Movies. Overview The reigning U.S. national pairs champions, twin brother and sister Stranz and Fairchild Van Waldenberg (Will Arnett and Amy Poehler), see the new pair as a threat and conspire against them. The pair convince their sister Katie (Jenna Fischer), whom they often take advantage of by reminding her that their parents died taking Katie to skating practice, to spy on the duo. In the process, Katie becomes acquainted with Jimmy and they develop a relationship. Although Chazz and Jimmy are initially disgusted by each other, they eventually develop a friendship. They compete at the United States Figure Skating Championships and earn a chance to compete at the World Winter Sport Games. Fairchild commands Katie to disrupt the duo by having sex with Chazz, threatening to harm Jimmy if Katie does not comply. Katie gets Chazz's attention after attending a sex addict's meeting as the newest member, then invites Chazz to her room, and tries to seduce him. Chazz refuses, delighting Katie, but cannot resist grabbing her breasts. Jimmy witnesses this and is outraged at Chazz's and Katie's betrayals. The next day, Chazz and Jimmy are both kidnapped and restrained by Stranz and Fairchild. Katie gets tired of her siblings and accepts that their parents were not properly safe while driving. While handcuffing Jimmy in a bathroom, Fairchild reveals that she and Stranz commanded Katie to have sex with Chazz yet she could not go through with it, due to her love for Jimmy. Chazz escapes but is pursued by Stranz through Montréal on ice and then through streets and stores. He tries to shoot Chazz with a crossbow, but accidentally hits the Winter Sport Games Mascot, Snowflake. Stranz and Fairchild perform their routine, a dramatization of the "Forbidden Romance" of John F. Kennedy and Marilyn Monroe. Both Chazz and Jimmy arrive in the ice rink just in time to compete. Chazz and Jimmy reconcile quickly and begin their routine, which has a science fiction theme. Fairchild, seeing the two doing well, throws pearls onto the ice. Chazz trips over a pearl and breaks his ankle, which renders him unable to perform his role in the Iron Lotus. Jimmy then offers to switch places with him. Although they have never practiced the other's roles, they perform it perfectly, with Jimmy's blade only cutting two small strands of Chazz's facial hair. Jimmy and Chazz win the competition, Jimmy reconciles with Katie, and Stranz and Fairchild are arrested due to the kidnappings and Snowflake‘s shooting. Stranz and Fairchild begin arguing, then inexplicably kiss each other incestuously before they are handcuffed by the authorities. Category:Kidnapper Category:Saboteurs Category:Blackmailers Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Siblings Category:Cheater Category:Sadists Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Pimps